Journey Into the Spirit World
by Ooraloo
Summary: Lok Lambert and the team journey into the Spirit World, trying to find Eathon Lambert, Lok's father who has been missing for 10 years. On the way, they come across Alvarna, a small town in the Spirit World, and meet Aaron and Aria, who have a similar problem. If you're a Rune Factory fan and don't know what Huntik is, skip to Chapter 3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_10 years ago_

_Alvarna, Norad_

It was a dark and stormy night. In fact, it was one of the largest storms Alvarna has faced in a thousand years. The whole town was dark, the thick clouds blocking the light. The whole town was silent, the rain and thunder drowning out all sound. The whole town was dark and silent, except for in one house.

A man paced back and forth, talking to himself.

"I remember it all now… I finally remember why I came to this town… And I know why I had to build a school here… But I don't have time to explain it to anyone. If Aaron and Aria can conquer the four dungeons, the rest will follow. I'll just have to leave enough clues. I have to leave quickly. This is something only I can do. Forgive me, Aaron and Aria. Forgive me, Rosalind. This is for the future of this town. No… It's for the future of the world..."

"Daddy?" called out a sleepy young boy. "What's wrong?"

"It's still dark outside," said a young girl, who was standing beside the boy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you two," the man replied.

"That's fine, but what's wrong?" the boy asked.

"You two be good and help out your mother. You can do that, right?"

"…Yes," said the girl.

"I'm going to give this to you. You won't understand it yet," he said, handing the children an ancient scroll. "If you study hard in school, you'll understand it one day. When that day comes, everyone will be counting on you."

"Okay…" answered the children. "But are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have to leave now. I'm sorry, but there's no more time."

And with that, the man put on his heavy coat, and headed out into the storm.

* * *

_Dublin, Ireland_

It was a beautiful day, beautiful enough to put a smile on even the grumpiest man. However, for one young man, sitting in his home, nothing could cheer him up. He wasn't a grumpy man. In fact, he was well-known for his cheeriness and optimism. But today, something seemed to be weighing on his mind.

"Lok?" the man called out. "Can you come here?"

"Sure, what is it, Dad?" answered a young boy.

"I'm going to go out for a trip, and it might be a while before I get back. Promise to take care of your mother and sister."

"Ok, Dad. Where are you going?"

"Take this," the man said as he handed the boy a puzzle, not answering the question. "It'll keep you entertained until I get back. If I get back that is…"

"What? What do you mean IF you get back?"

"Oh nevermind that. Be a good boy, Lok."

And with that, the man put on his coat, and headed out into the lush Irish countryside.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Please give me some reviews so I can see what I need to work on._

**Chapter 1**

"_To aid him in the war against the Nullifiers, Lord Casterwill summoned the Titans from the Spirit World. Lord Casterwill used the Nexuses to summon the Legendary Titans, who opened a gate to the Spirit World to allow the Titans to enter the mortal realm. The Legendary Titan of Immortality, Overlos, gave Lord Casterwill immortality, so that he could fight the Nullifiers. For 500 years, Casterwill and the Titans fought, and managed to drive them away from the Earth. With the war over, the Titans were to return to the Spirit World. However, some wanted to stay. Casterwill used his magic to bind the Titans to amulets, allowing them to be summoned to the mortal realm. Casterwill returned Overlos to his amulet, and died, his duties fulfilled."_

Sophie slammed her book in frustration.

"I've read almost every book in this library, and not one of them has mentioned ANYTHING about the locations of the Nexuses! This is so frustrating!" grumbled Sophie.

With the Blood Spirals defeated, and the Organization under the command of Grier, there was nothing to distract Lok and the team from searching for Eathon, Lok's father. Lok and Sophie were searching for any information about Nexuses in Sophie's library, while Zhalia, Dante, and Den journeyed through the forest where they found the first Nexus, hoping to find another.

"Lok! You're not even reading! You're just playing with another one of those puzzles!"

"But reading's boring!" Lok protested. "Maybe Dad left me a clue in one of his puzzles."

"That's not even your dad's puzzle! Den gave it to you for Christmas!"

Suddenly, a child's voice shouted, "Yes! I found it! The Omni-Gate spell!"

Lok and Sophie jumped to their feet. There was a small boy in the corner of the library holding a very thick book.

"Oh crap."

"How did you get in here?" shouted Lok.

"I…. uh… I kind of snuck in," he replied nervously.

Sophie ran up to him and grabbed the book. It was written in a foreign language, one that she'd never seen before.

"What is this?" she asked in wonder.

"Give that back!" shouted the boy as he tore the book from her grasp. "Jirwolf! Let's get outta here!"

A large, midnight blue wolf with sparkling fur appeared, and the boy jumped on its back.

"If you're looking for the Nexuses, try this book!" the boy shouted, as he threw a book at them. Jirwolf summoned a portal, and he and the boy disappeared into it.

Lok picked up the book. "_Secrets of the Spirit World_, huh? Hey Sophie, why don't you try this book?"

* * *

_An hour later._

"According to this book, Lord Casterwill built a Nexus for each Legendary Titan, for a single Nexus only had enough power to summon one Legendary Titan. To make sure that the Nexuses were never used for evil, he hid them away in remote places. But, in case they were ever needed, he gave each of the Legendary Titans the ability to locate the Nexus they were summoned from." Sophie told the team.

"Cool!" said Lok. "So we can use Pendragon to find a Nexus!"

"How do you know you can trust that book?" asked Zhalia. "It might've been planted by that boy who snuck in. It might be a trap."

"Zhalia, do you always have to be so negative?" Sophie asked, annoyed.

"It's what I do best."

"It's worth a shot," said Dante. "It's the only lead we've got. Lok, invoke Pendragon."

"Bladecall!" shouted Lok, as the Willblade materialized in his hands. "Awaken, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!"

The Willblade began to glow, and a wisp of blue light shot out from the center. There was a blinding flash, and when they opened their eyes, a white dragon with golden armor stood before them.

"Pendragon! Can you lead us to your Nexus?" asked Lok.

Pendragon shot a blast of energy at Dante's Holotome, which now displayed a map.

"It looks like a map of the Himalayas!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Seekers, we have a mission," said Dante.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So…" Lok said quietly. "Where's the Nexus?"

They had gotten to the Himalayas and reached the spot that Pendragon had marked in Dante's Holotome. It took them many days, because the weather was extremely harsh, even with Ariel using its powers over the wind to hold it back. When they reached the spot, there was nothing there.

"Thousands of people have been to the Himalayas. Lord Casterwill must've hidden it with an illusion, or else it would've been found by now," said Sophie.

"Can you try to break the illusion?" asked Dante.

"I can try. Breakspell!"

In the side of the mountain, where there had been only snow and ice moments before, appeared a large stone door, with writing in a foreign language on it.

"Sophie, can you translate it?" Dante asked.

"No, I've never seen anything like this. I'll try scanning it with my Cypherdex," answered Sophie as she summoned her Cypherdex. "It's written in Earthscript! It's a language used by the Earthmates, an ancient Seeker organization founded by Lord Casterwill himself. Their purpose was to protect the world from forces of evil."

"Well, it seems like they've been doing a lousy job," remarked Den.

"No, they disappeared about a thousand years ago, and nobody knows what happened to them."

"What does it say, Sophie?" Lok asked.

_"The Light of the Casterwill will lead the way to your demise."_

"How cheerful," Zhalia commented sarcastically.

"The Light of the Casterwill…. There's only one thing it could be!" Sophie exclaimed. "It's the ancient Casterwill spell, Shine."

"That's great! Try using it on the door," Lok suggested.

"The problem is, I don't know how to use it," Sophie admitted. "The secret to using the spell was lost centuries ago."

"So we came all this way for nothing? We were so close!" cried Lok.

"There's nothing to be gained from standing here and getting frostbite. We should head back," said Dante, sadly.

They trudged through the freezing snow, making their way down the mountain, with the wind and snow nipping away at their faces. With their hope crushed, it seemed like the frigid air had become 100 degrees colder. Because Dante's will was completely drained, Ariel was forced to return to its amulet. The snowstorm became more violent without Ariel holding it back, and it soon became too harsh to keep going. They set up camp without saying a word.

"Wait!" Cherit shouted. "You may not be able to use Shine, but I do!"

"Cherit! How do you know how to use it?" asked Sophie.

"I was there when Lord Casterwill created it. I even helped him make it!"

Dante summoned Ariel, and the team rushed back to the door.

"Shine!" cried Cherit, and several glowing orbs appeared around him. Cherit threw the orbs at the door, which vanished. Inside, was a large chamber with what looked like a giant flower in the middle of it.

"Come on!" Lok shouted as he ran through the doors. "We're so close to finding my Dad. I can almost feel him."

Suddenly, the door reappeared behind them, trapping the Seekers in the cave.

"What was the second part of the clue again?" he asked, nervously.

"You mean the part about our demise?" answered Zhalia.

The glowing orbs that Cherit had summoned flew over to the flower. The giant flower began to move, and three huge vines sprouted from it. On the middle vine was its head, which looked like a giant flower bud, but had a mouth in the middle of it, lined with razor-sharp teeth.

Dante quickly scanned it with his Holotome.

"Rafflesia. Attack: 6. Defense: 8. Type: Gaia-Titan Enchanter. Size: Colossal. Special Ability: Magic Seal."

"Magic Seal? That doesn't sound good."

Rafflesia attacked them with its vines.

"Bring it on, Baselaird!"

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane! Gareon!"

"Help us out, Sabriel! Sorcerell!"

"Come out and play, Caliban!"

"Shoot them down, Cursed Archer!"

Baselaird, Caliban, Kilthane, and Sabriel all charged at Rafflesia, hacking away at one of its vines, while Cherit, Cursed Archer, Sorcerell and Gareon used magic to attack Rafflesia's head. It screamed in pain and thrashed around, forcing the Titans to retreat. Rafflesia sprayed a foul green gas at the Titans, sending all of them back to their amulets.

"What? It took out all of those Titans with a single attack!" Lok shouted in surprise.

"It's a very powerful Titan," said Dante.

"Wait! Maybe we don't have to beat it! I can use Dendras to take control of it. Help us out, Dendras!" Lok raised his amulet, expecting Dendras to emerge and attack Rafflesia with its dragon puppets, but nothing happened. "Huh. What happened?"

"It must be Rafflesia's special ability, Magic Seal. That gas must've taken away our ability to cast spells or invoke Titans," said Dante.

"What? How are we gonna beat that thing without magic or Titans?"

"We'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way!"

Dante and Lok rushed at one of Rafflesia's vines. Dante used his fists to punch it, while Lok attacked it with the Willblade. They managed to cut it off, causing Rafflesia to shriek and attack them with its other vine, which they narrowly escaped. Rafflesia's flower began to spin. It started spinning faster and faster, and shot out green sickle-shaped blasts at them.

Dante and Lok attacked the other vine, while the others distracted the head by throwing stones at it. Rafflesia became furious and spat out several Buzzilla Titans at them. While they were busy trying to fend off the Buzzillas, Rafflesia attacked Dante and Lok with its green sickle-shaped blasts.

"It's no good! It's too powerful!" cried Lok.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" shouted Den, as he jumped over the Buzzillas and slammed into Rafflesia's vine, causing it to break off.

"It's weak now! Attack the head!"

Lok slashed at Rafflesia with the Willblade, severing its head. Rafflesia shrieked as it became surrounded with a purple glow and returned to its amulet.

Lok picked up the amulet, and quickly dropped it. "Ow! I can't bond with it."

"Of course you can't. Rafflesia is a Spirit Guardian, and a Spirit Guardian will only bond with an Earthmate," explained Sophie.

"A Spirit Guardian? What's that?"

"Spirit Guardians were powerful Titans that were used by the Earthmates. When the Earthmates disappeared a thousand years ago, they took the Spirit Guardians with them. We're probably the first people to have seen one since then."

"Well, aren't we lucky?" remarked Zhalia. "As much as we'd love to listen to you give us a history lecture, we have important things to attend to. Open the door between dimensions, Janusea the Gatekeeper!"

A masked Titan surrounded by glowing orbs appeared.

"Janusea! Use the Nexus to open a portal to the Spirit World!"

Lightning shot from Janusea's hands which caused the Nexus to glow and shake violently. Janusea struggled to maintain her control of the Nexus's immense power. Cherit, seeing that she was about to lose control gave her a power boost, giving her enough energy to hold on and summon a portal.

"This is it. This is the day I find my dad," Lok said, staring at the portal in wonder.

Dante used Bubblelift to carry Rafflesia's amulet as they walked into the portal to the Spirit World.

Despite Lok's beliefs, getting to the Spirit World was not the end of their adventure. Their journey was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I was almost done writing the third chapter, when I looked at a video of Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny, and it gave me a ton of ideas. So I scrapped that chapter, where the only interesting thing in it is Lok getting pummeled by a bunch of giant apples, and wrote this. Be sure to leave a review!_

**Chapter 3**

The next thing they knew, the Seekers found themselves in the hall of some sort of ancient temple. The hall was lined with glowing orbs of light. At the end of the hall was what appeared to be a statue of an enormous dragon with a very long horn on its head.

The sky, or rather where the sky should have been, was covered in quickly-moving, glowing turquoise clouds. In the few gaps between the clouds, all that could be seen was utter blackness. The dim, green light of the clouds gave the temple a sinister aura that kept the team constantly looking over their shoulders.

The most curious thing about the temple was that there were no walls or ceiling. Instead of walls, there were merely railings to prevent you from falling off. The temple appeared to be floating in the blackness.

"Watch your step," warned Dante. "Go over the edge, and you might be falling for a while."

Den looked over the railing, and then gulped. He couldn't see the ground, and the blackness seemed endless. He wondered if it really did go on forever.

"So Cherit," Lok asked. "Does this place look familiar at all to you?"

"Sorry, my boy," Cherit answered. "It's been so long since I've been in the Spirit World.

Dante scanned the temple with his Holotome. "This temple appears to have three floors to it. However, the third floor appears to be locked. There must be a way to unlock it somehow, so we'll split up to try and find it. Zhalia, Den, and I will take the first floor, and Lok, Sophie, and Cherit will go up the staircase at the end of the hall and search the second floor."

Lok, Sophie, and Cherit ran through the hall towards the staircase, but when they reached one of the glowing orbs of light, the orb rippled and two Titans appeared.

One of the Titans was small, with a round, white body. On its head were four razor-sharp leaves with spiked edges, and a lily in the middle of the leaves. The other Titan resembled a human, but had grey skin and horns, and carried a bow.

Sophie scanned the Titans with her Cypherdex.

"Planchoa. Attack: 3. Defense: 4. Type: Gaia-Titan Enchanter. Size: Small. Special Ability: Leaf Storm.

Orcher. Attack: 4. Defense: 2. Type: Gaia-Titan Warrior. Size: Average. Special Ability: Life Arrow."

Planchoa starting spinning and rushed at Lok with its razor-sharp leaves. Lok jumped away from it when Orcher aimed an arrow at him. Lok narrowly dodged it and aimed an Augerfrost at Orcher, when suddenly, a vine grabbed his arm. He looked behind him. Where Orcher's arrow had struck, several vines started growing, all reaching out for him. The vines immobilized Lok, as Orcher drew back his bow and aimed an arrow at Lok.

Sophie was not having much more luck fighting Planchoa. She threw a Boltflare at it, but Planchoa's spinning leaves deflected the attack back at her. She fell to the ground as Planchoa rushed towards her with its barbed leaves.

"Fight with us, Sabriel!"

The elegant swordswoman appeared and slashed at Planchoa with its rapiers. Planchoa glowed green and flew back into the glowing orb, similar to how a defeated Titan returns to its amulet.

Sophie threw a Boltflare at Orcher, knocking it off its feet. Lok managed to break free of the vines and took out Baselaird's amulet. "Bring it on, Baselaird!" However, nothing happened.

"What?"

"It must be because we're in the Spirit World," Sophie explained as she attacked Orcher with Kindlestrike. "Amulets are used to summon Titans from the Spirit World to the mortal realm, but since we're in the Spirit World, they won't work."

"How did you invoke Sabriel, then? Lok asked.

"I don't use an amulet to summon her, so I can still invoke her."

Cherit hit Orcher with an energy blast from behind, and it glowed green and flew back into the orb. The orb rippled again, summoning another Planchoa and Orcher.

"What?" Lok cried.

"Run!" shouted a voice behind them. Lok and Sophie turned around to see Dante, Zhalia, and Den. "We'll handle these guys, just get to the second floor and start searching."

The three ran down the hall, and each time they passed an orb, it rippled and summoned more Titans.

"We have to destroy those orbs!" said Dante.

Dante, Zhalia, and Den aimed spells at the orbs until it exploded. Orcher, who was next to the orb when it exploded, was thrown over the railing into the darkness.

Planchoa shot a blast of energy at Den, who used Stormshield to delfect the attack back at Planchoa, who evaporated into thin air.

"One down, a lot more to go!" said Dante, looking down the hall. Lok, Sophie, and Cherit had set off many orbs, and a small army of Titans were advancing on them.

* * *

"So how are we going to search without setting off any of those orbs?" asked Lok.

Upon entering the second floor, they had set off another orb, and had exhausted themselves by fighting the Titans it had summoned. Cherit had used his energy blast too many times, and fainted from exhaustion.

"I don't have enough in me to fight any more of them."

"Me neither," Sophie replied. "Those orbs are enchantments, placed here to guard the temple. Maybe I can break them! Breakspell!"

A purple light shot from her hands towards one of the orbs, and the orb exploded. The blast from the explosion hit one a nearby orb, causing it to explode as well. This led to a chain reaction that destroyed most of the orbs on the floor.

"That's great, Sophie!" Lok exclaimed. Then, he noticed that she was breathing heavily. "Sophie?"

"That enchantment… That enchantment was so strong. I have to… have to rest..."

"That's fine, Sophie. You just stay here and rest."

Lok took Sophie's Cypherdex and walked around the temple, carefully avoiding the remaining orbs. He came across another dragon statue, identical to the one on the first floor. Lok noticed that there was Earthscript writing underneath it, and scanned it with the Cypherdex.

"_Here, we pay homage to the Elder Dragon of Earth, _

_God of creation and life,_

_He who protects our land,_

_Earth Dragon Terrable."_

Lok ran back to Sophie and Cherit to tell them about his discovery, but when he got there, Sophie and Cherit were gone.

"Sophie? Cherit?" he called. But there was no response.

* * *

Dante, Zhalia, and Den managed to destroy all of the orbs, and made their way down the hallway, searching along the way. They reached the end of the hallway, and were in a large room, with the giant dragon statue in the center.

"There's a Titan in here," said Zhalia. "I can feel it." She put her hands on the statue to try to bond with it. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, trapping them in the room, and three Titans flew out from the statue. The three Titans were shaped like teardrops and had frightening, ghost-like faces. One was covered in flames, one was covered in ice, and the third was transparent.

"Boltflare!" yelled Den, aiming at the ice-covered Titan. The fire-covered Titan swept in and absorbed the attack, which did no damage no it. Then, it rammed itself into Den, knocking him out.

"Den!" shouted Dante, as he ran to the boy's side. Luckily, he was still breathing. "We have to get him out of here! Augerfrost!"

Dante aimed his spell at the transparent Titan, but the ice-covered Titan intercepted the attack and rammed itself into Dante, who fell to the ground.

"No!" shouted Zhalia. Dante was still breathing but he was shivering and his lips were turning blue. Den's face was turning very red, and when Zhalia put her hand on his forehead, she could see that he had a high fever. "Everheal!" Den's fever went down for a moment, but then quickly flared up again. "Everheal!" Dante became normal temperature for a moment, but like Den, it did not last.

While she was checking up on the two men, the Titans circled around her, not attacking.

"_Why aren't they attacking me?"_ thought Zhalia. Then she remembered that the Titans only attacked them when they attacked them with magic. She had to find a way to defeat them without magic. She couldn't summon her own Titans because her amulets didn't work, and she couldn't attack them with her fists or she'd end up like Dante and Den.

"_What's the purpose of this? There has to be a reason why someone would set up a trap like this." _Then, she realized the answer. "_This isn't a fight! It's a puzzle!"_

Each of the Titans represented one of the four elements, except for earth. The answer had to be related to earth.

"Bristlevine!" shouted Zhalia. Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around each of the Titans. The Titans started flying in circles, twisting the vines into a large clump. The clump of vines started glowing brown and turned into a Titan similar to the others, except it was covered in dirt. The four Titans flew into the statue, which crumbled to dust, revealing a ring.

Zhalia picked up the ring. The Titan inside the ring was so powerful, it made her hand tremble just touching it. _"I have to bond with it! I have to. To save Dante and Den."_

"Arise, Arch-Dragon Custos!"

The dust from the statue gathered into a large clump, and vines sprouted from the ground shaping the clump of earth. A pair of feet became visible, then the legs, body, and head. The earth was shaped like a huge dragon, with a pair of strong, elegant wings. Then, the dragon came to life and roared, breathing green flames so bright that Zhalia had to close her eyes. When she opened them, a majestic white dragon stood before her.

"Custos! Help Dante and Den!"

The dragon blew its flames over the two unconscious men, but it did not hurt them. Dante and Den began to stir, and Zhalia rushed over to help them.

"Dante," she said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's okay. We're fine, thanks to you," said Dante.

"Look at the size of that thing! Zhalia, you must be an Earthmate!"cried Den.

"No, she's not," said a voice behind them. "She's the Earth Dragon Priestess."

They turned around to see a young woman and a boy. The young woman had pink hair that went down to her shoulders, and sparkling green eyes. In one hand, she held a large sword, and in the other, she held a brown paper bag with "Aden" written on it and surrounded with hearts. The boy had messy red hair and dark brown eyes with a twinkle of mischief.

"I'm the Earth Dragon Priestess?" asked Zhalia. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you can call upon the powers of the Elder Dragon of Earth, Terrable. You must be a very brave and loyal person for Terrable to have chosen you."

"Brave? Loyal?" Zhalia laughed. "I'm the complete opposite of that. Are you sure I'm the Earth Dragon Priestess?"

"Of course you are. An Arch-Dragon will only bond with a Dragon Priestess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my husband. He forgot to take his lunch this morning."

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice called out.

Lok turned to see a silver-haired man holding two swords. Even though the man had silver-hair, he was quite young, no older than thirty.

"You're here to break the seal, aren't you? I'm not going to let that happen!" The man lunged at him and slashed with his swords, which Lok barely evaded.

"I don't want to fight you!" shouted Lok.

"Then that's too bad for you!" the man replied, running towards Lok with his sword raised.

"Bladecall!" Lok summoned the Willblade just in time to prevent the man from cutting off his head. The man's strikes were so strong that it knocked him off his feet.

"I'll give you one more chance," the man said, pointing his sword at Lok's throat. "Tell me who you are and why you're here."

"Aden!" shouted a voice. Lok turned to see a pink-haired woman and a boy rushing towards the man. "What are you doing?"

"Stay back, Sonja!" said the man. "He could be dangerous."

"Aden, he's just a boy!"

"So is Aaron, and he sealed away Fiersome!"

"Speaking of children, where's Aria?"

"She's…uh...err..."

"You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Relax, Sonja. She can take care of herself."

"Lok!" shouted Dante as he, Den, and Zhalia ran to him. "What's going on?"

Sonja turned to Zhalia. "You know this boy?"

Zhalia nodded.

"Aden, he's friends with the Earth Dragon Priestess! Let him go!"

"Earth Dragon Priestess?" Lok asked, confused.

"It's a long story," laughed Dante.

Aden put away his swords and helped Lok up. "Sorry about that. You can never be too careful. I'm Aden, and this is my wife, Sonja."

"I'm Aaron!" said the boy.

"And I'm Aria!" said a young girl who jumped out from behind a pillar. The girl had shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes, just like Aaron. They were obviously brother and sister. She had a ring on her finger with a ruby so red and lustrous that it looked like it was on fire.

"Aria, where have you been?" asked Aden.

"I was exploring, and I found some creepy statues! Wanna see?"

"Statues? Except for the Terrable statues, I've never seen any here."

Aria led them through the second floor to the locked staircase leading to the third floor. She put her hand on the door and murmured a few words, and the door opened. They followed her up the stairs into a large room, with a large statue in the middle. It was a statue of a girl and a bat-like creature lying on the ground.

"I've been here thousands of times and I've never seen that," remarked Aden.

"It's Sophie and Cherit!" shouted Lok, running over to the statue.

Dante, Den, and Zhalia rushed to the statue, and sure enough, the girl and bat were Sophie and Cherit.

"How did this happen?"

"They must've somehow angered Terrable," explained Aria.

"The only way to get them back is to summon Terrable and defeat it in battle," added Aaron.

"Defeat Terrable in battle?" exclaimed Sonja. "We can't do that. He's an Elder Dragon."

"Aaron and I can use Dragon Break to weaken him," said Aria.

"If it's the only way to get them back, we have no choice," said Dante. "How do we summon him?"

"The Earth Dragon Priestess has to sing the Song of Blessing to summon it."

"The Song of what? I don't even know it!" protested Zhalia.

"Don't worry, I know it. I'll start and you can sing along," said Sonja.

"_Spirits of life, hear my song,_

_That I now sing to thee._

_I sing for you, with my heart._

_And my soul!"_

The earth began to shake as Zhalia joined in, their two voices blending together in perfect harmony.

"_Open your eyes, feel the air,_

_The earth and our hearts._

_Help us be brave, make us wise,_

_Make us strong!"_

The shaking began more violent and it knocked the Seekers off their feet. They heard a mighty roar, a roar louder than anything they'd ever heard in their lives.

"Here he is!" shouted Aaron. "Terrable, the Elder Dragon of Earth, god of creation and life!"


End file.
